Gingerbread House
} |name = Gingerbread House |image = Deco GingerHouse.png |imagewidth = 100% |type = Special Christmas |availableat = Christmas 2016 |food = After the event : 1x |pearlcost = |greendyecost = |bluedyecost = |reddyecost = |stickercost = }} Gingerbread House Made of building grade gingerbread. Gifting Season. Leave gifts at your friend's Gingerbread house and earn rewards! The islanders find the magic Gingerbread House! This is the Christmas 2016 special event. You will need to collect goods to level up the Gingerbread House (in the same way as the Grand Pumpkin). How to get The Gingerbread House is available from Dec 15th 2016 and the event is scheduled to run until Jan 3rd 2017. You can place the building kit on your island by dragging it in from the game's build menu (free). Levelling Up and Rewards To level up your house you must "feed" it with its favourite treats. The items are obtained from your mills using special recipes that are unlocked as you progress through the levels : * At the start you get the recipe for the (made at the Woodshop) * When you reach level 2 you get the recipe for the (made at the Island Outfitters) * When you reach level 3 you get the recipe for the (made at the Glassworks) * When you reach level 4 you get the recipe for the (made at the Jeweler) * When you reach level 5 you ge the recipe for the (made at the Tinker) The make times and heart rewards for these items are shown below : There is also a special item available to buy at the Holiday Barge: *The costs 300 Holiday Cheer , and rewards 1000 Holiday Cheer is required to buy items at the Holiday Barge and is obtained : * When another Trademaster drops a onto your Gingerbread House, 10 and 10 * When you drop a at another Trademaster's Gingerbread House, 100 and 75 * Sometimes by opening chests, watching Island TV (ads) or feeding pets Each time you feed your Gingerbread House you will receive and rewards. Each time you level up your Gingerbread House you will receive various rewards and decorations (see below) including to give to your fellow Trademasters. Sharing Generous Gifts with other Trademasters Help your fellow Trademasters by sharing your *Visit their island *Find their Gingerbread House *Tap on it and drag a onto it You can only give a to the same Trademaster every 6 hours. Note: In your friends bar the Christmas Event Icon appears to the bottom-right of each avatar when you are able to give them a Generous Gift. Similar to seal dives, friends to whom you have given a Generous Gift within 6 hours or those that have not activated their Gingerbread House are moved to the end of the list, regardless of their game level. Relationship Levels After the Event Your Gingerbread House will remain in place after the event ends (like the Grand Pumpkin). You can "feed" your Gingerbread House with to obtain rewards (which will depend on the relationship level reached at the end of the event). The waiting time before being able to feed again is also dependent on the relationship level reached at the end of the event : See also , , , , , , , fr:Maison en pain d'épices Category:Decor Category:Special Events Category:Christmas 2016